A Master And His Minions
by Pricat
Summary: Onevshots of Gru bonding with the Minions after takingbthem in
1. Chapter 1

A Master And His Minions

It was 4.30 In the morning and in his room, Gru was still awake since after hearing his Minipns tell him how they came to be with Scarlet Overkill, it had made him sad knowing their previous masters had fired them just for being them as it angered him.

Sure they were child like but it added to their charm and were smart so knew others wouldn't understand them but he was concerned since this was their first night here and he was worried about how they were doing since he set up beds in the lab knowing that other masters didn't do that, slipping on his dressing gown which was green grey with his long scarf around his neck, and his slippers on.

He went downstairs but found the button to activate the tube that led to the lab feeling worry hearing nothing knowing Nefario needed to Minion proof the place so a million thoughts ran through his mind and sighed but his worry melted a little seeing them still asleep in beds, sone sleeping by themselves or in beds with others which made his heart melt, something that wasn't supposed to happen.

But a whimper broke that thought feeling a tug on his trouser leg seeing one of them, Kevin look worried but scared making Gru understand picking him up and was sitting in a swivel egg like chair.

"Aww it's okay Kevin as Scarlet's gone.

You guys look out for each other huh?

My Mom never did that for me.

Having You guys around is the better thing I ever did because who knows what would have happened, you would've ended alone or studied." he said feeling Kevin bury his face in Gru's top making Gru understand as he was his own villain but didn't want to use them like their previous masters but befriend them and they would become a family.

"Kevin you're a genius!

Because I realised I don't have to be like the others with you guys.

We could be family and have all the villainous fun!" he said yawning.

A sleepy smile crossed Kevin's fa e at this showing he approved as he fell asleep but Gru kissed his head hoping Nefario hadn't seen but didn't care because he cared about them or starting to, he had to protect them.

Gru was getting sleepy himself but tucking Kevin in leaving the lab hoping that this was a good thing and smiled.

He needed to talk to Nefario later about this well after he got some sleep but was going to his room.

"You like him, huh?" Dave said softly.

Kevin's eyes opened.

"Yes he's nicer than the others." he said.

The other Minions agreed as they were beginning to feel like this could be their home and maybe Gru could be more than a master as they were getting to sleep.

The next morning, Gru awoke to pancakes and coffee wondering where they had came from but realised who had smirking knowing they appreciated him but he didn't understand their native speak so he could talk to them but was already attached to them remembering what he'd said in the lab earlier this morning.

What he had said there was true, as his Mom never really paid attention to him or acted like she cared growing up so he understood how the Minions felt after everything they had been through seeing Nefario worried.

"Some of those little guys of yours are bothering Kyle!

This ain't gonna end well." he said as Gru went to the living room seeing Kyle chasing Dave as he looked scared but saw Kevin punch Kyle making Gru impressed but mad at Kyle.

"Looks like somebody's in the doghouse." Kevin heard Mark whisper but it was Kyle who was in trouble.

"I knew we could trust him." Dave said as Gru was checking him over but relieved Dave wasn"t hurt but more curious about them as Kevin and the others understood and willing to let him learn about them and their ways.

They saw him as leader of the pack in a way but hadn't trusted a master that much to teach them their ways 


	2. Jealous

"Get away from there, you little pests!" Nefario yelled at the Minions as they were running around and playing in his area plus Dave was playing with his bazooka as Gru chuckled at their mischief seeing the doctor annoyed but Kevin was being mischievous and we're getting them away.

"Aw come on Nefario!

They're just playing!" Gru assured him.

"No more like wrecking!" Nefario said.

The Minions were sad because they loved Gru as their master but also their father of sorts but were hiding it from him in case he didn't want them to think of him that way and saw him giving them bananas making them excited fighting for them as Nefario sighed.

He understood why Gru took them in but they got on his nerves hearing Gru chuckle, and high five Kevin as the tall Minion Dave saw him share with him which made him very happy and hugged Kevin making him giggle as Nefario sighed.

"Dr Nefario, I need some tech to steal the Jumo-torn." Gru told him.

"Sure but you're gonna use them to help, right?" he said pointing to the Minions.

"Yes they're pretty good at helping, but why so grumpy?" Gru said.

Dave offered a banana to him but he refused making the Minion sad but were going to help Gru and he sighed but had weapons for Gru and saw the Minions on there irritating Nefario as the plane left.

When they got back, Gru was high fiving them making Nefario scowl especially Gru telling them they could order pizza as Nefario stomped off as Gru knew he was jealous of the Minions and it was because he was the first one to tell them about the Minions.

"Don't worry Nefario may be cold at first but he warms up." Gru told them.

They hoped so as they were excited about pizza making Gru smile as he cared about them


End file.
